Rojo oscuro
by Little.Latina
Summary: Ella era a él lo que la manzana había sido a Adán y a Eva: el fruto prohibido, aquel que en su boca sería dulce como la miel pero que traería como amarga consecuencia la expulsión del paraíso.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora:** Odio los prejuicios de cualquier tipo, por eso quiero hacer una aclaración. Soy la clase de persona que aborrece profundamente la saga Crepúsculo y la considera una aberración a la literatura, por lo cual me gustaría evitar que algún lector pensara que esto ha sido inspirado por los libros de S. Meyer. La fuente de inspiración para esta historia la he encontrado en el excelente, creativo trabajo de **Jurojin**, (_Eternally yours I _y _Eternally yours II_), y no en la colección mencionada más arriba.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ella era a él lo que la manzana había sido a Adán y a Eva: el fruto prohibido, aquel que en su boca sería dulce como la miel pero que traería como amarga consecuencia la expulsión del paraíso.

El color oscuro e intoxicante perfume de la sangre que corría por sus delicadas venas lo tentaban a probarla, a embriagarse de ella para saciar su sed, pero con observarla de lejos y relamerse los labios debía conformarse, pues hasta la más inocente de las mordidas acarrearía consigo un castigo severo y cruel.

A sus impulsos no podía ceder. Para aquél creado en perfección y dado como regalo a la especie que nace cuando cae la noche y fallece con las primeras luces del alba la pureza es veneno, tanto o más que la filosa punta de una daga de plata. No debían alimentarse jamás con sangre virgen ni tomar la inocencia de ninguna joven: cualquiera que quebrantara las leyes de su propia naturaleza por un instante de placer conocería así el comienzo de su triste ocaso.

Por eso amarla y pecar eran sinónimos.

Por eso desearla lo hacía merecedor del destierro.

Por eso ella significaba para él lo que la manzana había significado para Adán y Eva: la muerte.


	2. Fascinación

**Fascinación**

Fascinado la observaba de lejos, el Dios disfrazado de hombre a la mortal.

Fascinado la admiraba a la distancia, el cazador obsesionado con su presa.

Fascinado el lobo seguía a sol y a sombra cada paso dado por el inocente cordero.

Alabastro puro era la piel que él en su dolorosa agonía deseaba acariciar, besar, lamer, _morder_.

Esculpido en mármol parecía su cuerpo, más hermoso que cualquier sublime obra de arte creada por las manos expertas y divinas de Miguel Ángel él lo juzgaba, pero convertirlo en su refugio y templo no podía.

Dos pedazos de océano negros como las noches de invierno en Albania eran sus ojos de Asia. Daban a sus rasgos finos y exóticos un toque exquisito, casi felino. Exquisitos y casi felinos eran sus movimientos, frágiles y delicados, hechizante, hipnóticos.

Su sangre y labios eran del mismo color que las piedras preciosas: rojo oscuro.

Ambos él deseaba con locura.

De ambos él quería alimentarse.

Ambos estaban prohibidos.

Ambos lo tentaban tortuosamente.

Ambos los provocaban.

Sus labios eran la fruta de la cual él bocado no podía probar, su sangre era el elixir que se volvería veneno en su boca si él osaba a beberlo.

Ella era a él una droga: saciaría la sed, calmaría el hambre, pero lo convertiría en adicto para siempre, provocaría con cada mordida una necesidad más y más grande que debería ser satisfecha para que él sobreviviera, lo volvería total y absolutamente dependiente de su esencia, y entre euforia y placer acabaría conduciéndolo lentamente a su final.

Ella, tan pura y perfecta, él no podía corromperla.

Fascinado la miraba, escondido en las sombras.

Relamió sus afilados colmillos con lentitud exasperante, buscando calmar el dolor que sentía en ellos debido al hambre, el deseo, la lujuria y la ansiedad que ella despertaba en él. Sus ojos en la penumbra resplandecían como nunca, el tono chocolate se volvía por momentos de un oro intenso que quemaba tanto como el fuego concentrado que ardía en su centro, en el punto exacto donde debería haber estado su alma. Ansiaba acercarse a ella, acunarla en sus brazos, rendirle culto, intoxicarse con su perfume, besarla, recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de piel.

_Morderla._

Pero no podía.

El objeto de su fascinación era veneno.

El objeto de su fascinación era peligroso.

El objeto de su fascinación acarrearía castigos insufribles si por la tentación él se dejara vencer.

Gota a gota, besos a beso, la sed y el hambre parecerían calmarse al principio, sólo para volver aún más feroces después, arrasando, para dominarlo.

Gota a gota, beso a beso, la adicción acabaría consumiéndolo, devorándolo, enloqueciéndolo, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Un segundo de descontrol sería suficiente para desatar en la Tierra el infierno.

Gota a gota, beso a beso, el vampiro que deja sangre pura tocar sus labios comienza a transitar el doloroso y largo camino de regreso a la mortalidad que alguna vez llamó suya.

¿Existe forma de que acabe conociendo la muerte física quien camina entre los mortales aparentando ser uno de ellos, disfrazando su inmortalidad?

_Sí. _

Una gota de su sangre bastaría.

Una mordida a sus labios bastaría.

El objeto de su fascinación era aquél con el poder de inducirlo a traicionar a su raza.

El objeto de su fascinación era aquél con el poder de desviar al ángel negro y hacerlo pecar.

El objeto de su fascinación eral aquél con el poder de desatar una guerra.

El objeto de su fascinación era aquél con el poder de guiarlo a la muerte.

Por eso amarla y pecar eran uno sinónimo del otro.

Por eso amarla merecía un castigo.

Por eso amarla él no podía permitirse.

Por eso amarla él nunca podría.

Pero la amaba.

Dios, cómo la amaba.


	3. Deseo

**Deseo**

El deseo era abrumador, sofocante, tóxico, deliciosamente adictivo.

El deseo despertaba un cosquilleo que recorría su espina dorsal de arriba abajo causando toda clase de sensaciones maravillosas y desconocidas.

El deseo envolvía su cuerpo, torturándolo dulce y lentamente cada vez que sus ojos y los de aquella criatura hermosa se encontraban, fuera por accidente o porque desesperados buscaban acariciarse de algún modo, con la mirada, porque el contacto piel a piel estaba prohibido.

Prohibido, ése deseo era prohibido.

Abrumador, sofocante, tóxico, deliciosamente adictivo. Y prohibido.

Amor y deseo, los dos devoraban cada fibra de su ser, y ambos estaban prohibidos.

_¿Entonces por qué algo me dice que no está lejos el día en que me adormezca en sus brazos escuchando los latidos de su corazón?_

Distaba de saber que aquello era imposible.

Imposible, tan imposible como controlar su deseo.

Imposible, tan imposible como dominar ese amor.

Porque el hombre al que ella adoraba a lo lejos y en silencio era parte de una especie cuyos corazones no laten, porque dentro de sus pechos están congelados, y así lo estarán para siempre.

Tony Almeida, su amor prohibido, era más que su jefe, era más que su superior.

Era un vampiro.

Y de él ella se había enamorado.

A él ella lo deseaba.

Abrumadora, sofocante, tóxica y deliciosamente, lo deseaba.


	4. Porcelana

**Porcelana**

Sus colmillos dolían de placer cada vez que imaginaba cómo sería rasgar su piel de marfil, y cuando fantaseaba con el sabor de su sangre roja oscura en su boca el placer se volvía tan intenso que era _casi_ insoportable. Con cada segundo que pasaba observándola, extasiándose en su exótica belleza, se volvía más y más adicto a una droga que aún no había probado.

Una droga prohibida que lo tentaba a diario, una droga que nunca había probado y que no debía de probar, pero de la que ya se había vuelto terriblemente dependiente.

Ella tenía un cuerpo que parecía hecho de porcelana, y él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, lo que fuera - matar sin razón alguna incluso - con tal de poder tenerlo en sus brazos y no dejar palmo sin morder. De haber habido un alma atrapada dentro de su cuerpo, al diablo él se la hubiera vendido si eso le permitiría vencer al castigo de su propia raza, de su propia naturaleza y ser el único dueño de esa criatura inocente, adorarla de rodillas cada día por el resto de la eternidad, hasta que el fin del mundo llegara y el tiempo se consumiera e hiciera cenizas.

Pero no podía.

No podía, y esa sensación era tan frustrante que soportarla estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero calvario.

Un sonido perteneciente al mundo de los vivos en el que él jugaba a ser tan mortal, tan de carne, hueso y sangre como la mayoría de quienes lo rodeaban, rompió el frágil trance en el que había caído, sacándolo súbitamente del paraíso que lo absorbía cada vez que saboreaba por escasos segundos la fantasía de enterrar sus manos en su cabello enrulado, atraerla hacia sí y besarla desesperadamente.

"Almeida" contestó con su voz suave, profunda y gruesa, aquella voz en la que quería susurrarle a ella al oído todos los secretos del Universo, si tan sólo pudiera, si no estuviera severamente castigado el amor entre mortales e inmortales…

"Tony, tengo aquellos informes que me pediste. ¿Los mando a División ahora o preferirías leerlos otra vez para asegurarte de que no necesitan modificaciones?"

Era ella.

Ella.

Su droga, su objeto de deseo, su dulce condena, la mujer que estaba conduciéndolo a la locura, la mujer cuya sangre lo guiaría a la muerte.

Ella.

Ella, tan inocente y tan dulce, distaba de sospechar lo que él era en realidad, lo que en realidad ocurría, lo que en realidad el gobierno se traía entre manos. Ella, tan terriblemente frágil ella, tan brillante para algunas cosas pero completamente ciega a otras, a otras como las que acontecían en el lado oscuro y tenebroso y sobre las cuales unos pocos selectos sabían.

Ella, su amor prohibido.

Ella, a quien sólo de lejos podía mirar, porque un paso en falso, una mordida, un beso serían suficientes para destruirlo.

Ella.

Ella, a quien él no podía tocar.

Ella, a quien él deseaba tanto que en su deseo sufría.

Ella, a quien él amaba como a nada sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Podés enviarlo, Michelle. No hace falta que lo revise y apruebe, estoy seguro de que quedó perfecto" contestó. Sonaba calmo, relajado, sereno, sonaba normal, pero por dentro estaba desfalleciendo, si era posible usar aquél término en alguien como él para describir su agonía. Por dentro él se sentía morir de amor, incluso si morir para él era imposible.

Con un suspiro depositó el auricular de vuelta en su sitio, se puso de pie y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y hermosa, virginal y perfecta. Prohibida. Pero él no podía evitar el deseo, él no podía evitar ese amor que era sinónimo de pecado.

Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, y él no quería morderla para lastimarla, no quería morderla para matarla, no quería morderla para convertirla en el monstruo en que él había sido convertido. Él simplemente quería amarla, abrazarla, alimentarse de ella. Había algo en cada átomo suyo, en cada fibra suya que a él le resultaba adictivo, atrayente, hipnótico. Pero las reglas decían que ella estaba prohibida.

Prohibida.

Peligrosa.

Ella a él significaba la muerte.

La pasión que él sentía lo llevaría directo al infierno.

Y eso era tan frustrante. No poder tocarla. No poder besarla. No poder acariciarla. No poder beber su sangre. Era tan frustrante.

Resopló, encolerizado. Intentó calmarse. No era precisamente conocido por su buen carácter o por su temperamento suave, más bien todo lo contrario. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y componerse. No podía dejar caer la máscara, la farsa de no debía fallar. Nadie debía notar algo fuera de lugar, por lo cual esperó unos minutos encerrado en la oscuridad de su oficina antes de salir de ella.

Necesitaba observarla de más cerca, verla desde arriba no era suficiente. Necesitaba embriagarse de su perfume, ver sus movimientos y estudiarlos uno a uno, escuchar el sonido de su respiración, escuchar los sonidos de su corazón, los sonidos de la sangre corriendo por sus venas y latiendo en su pulso.

Pensar que aquella personita podría significar su muerte si se atrevía a amarla le provocó escalofríos.

Tony Almeida, director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles, caminó por entre los técnicos y analistas humanos que se hallaban enfrascados trabajando, y se dirigió hacia su punto favorito: aquél detrás de una columna alta y aislada, aquel desde el cual podía verla a ella, quien se encontraba en su escritorio, en el sitio donde durante horas frente a un ordenador se sentaba el objeto de su pasión y deseo.

Michelle Dessler, analista en sistemas, humana, perdidamente enamorada de un hombre más inalcanzable de lo que ella creía era, sintió los ojos de su amor en la espalda, devorándola, despertando dentro de ella el más dulce instinto.

Él más que nunca ansiaba poder deslizar sus manos oscuras sobre esa piel de porcelana color marfil.

Ella más que nunca ansiaba ser suya, de él y de nadie más.

Ese amor prohibido podía causar su muerte, pero a él no le importaba. Sabía que no debía, sabía que estaría traicionado a su raza, sabía que estaría rompiendo el juramento que hizo, sabía que estaría quebrando cada ley conocida de su naturaleza, pero ya no aguantaba más. Dudaba poder seguir aguantando sin quemarse completo en la agonía incesante, en el anhelo terrible de poseerla, de alimentarse de ella, de sentir su sangre tibia y oscura empapando sus labios.

Ese amor prohibido a él podía causarle la muerte, esa muerte de la que se suponía había escapado cuando lo convirtieron en inmortal. No le importaba: morir sería mejor que pasar una eternidad deslizándose por una línea de tiempo infinito, sin ella, sin haber nunca calmado su adicción, su necesidad, su obsesión, sin haber nunca sido dueño de esa muñeca de porcelana.

Ese amor prohibido a él podía matarlo, era peligroso, pero a él no le importaba.

Lo que sí le importaba era ella. Ella le importaba más que nadie en el mundo. Ella, a ella sólo quería cuidarla.

Ese amor prohibido podría guiarla a ella hacia su muerte, ese amor prohibido para ella sería dañino, ese amor prohibido a ella podría conducirla a una sucesión de torturas que acabaría en el ocaso cuando diera su último respiro.

Morir a él no le importaba, pero arrastrarla a ella a la muerte para satisfacer su propio deseo sí.

Por eso seguiría controlándose, agonizando, amándola de lejos, adorándola en silencio, en secreto, relamiéndose los colmillos imaginando cómo sería poseerla.

Sólo para cuidarla, sólo para protegerla, él seguiría sufriendo, sufriendo en las sombras, sin saber que ella también sufría porque lo amaba con la misma locura, con la misma intensidad.

Ella era frágil y exquisita como la porcelana, y él no se arriesgaría a hacerla añicos.

Una eternidad deslizándose por una línea de tiempo infinita sin ella, sin nunca haberla amado, sin nunca haber sentido el calor de su sangre recorriendo su garganta, era preferible a arriesgarse a verla fallecer, víctima de las consecuencias acarreadas por su propio pecado.

El animal dentro de él tenía hambre de ella, pero el hombre dentro de él domaría a la fiera y no la dejaría sucumbir a la tentación, pues la decisión estaba tomada: amarla de lejos, adorarla a la distancia, sufrir en silencio, controlar la adicción, no romper las reglas, no pecar.


	5. Nieve

**Nieve**

Dos lobos.

Uno blanco.

Otro negro.

Dos animales distintos como el día y la noche, corrían entre los árboles desnudos. En el cielo que sobre ellos se cernía se acumulaban los nubarrones de un gris frío que amenazaban con descargarse en cualquier instante, desatando una tormenta como la de la noche anterior que había dejado el campo cubierto de nieve, la misma nieve sobre la cual se apreciaban las marcas dejadas por las huellas de ambos animales.

El clima frío y ventoso era propicio para el entrenamiento de la loba. Él estaba enseñándole las cosas simples, las técnicas más básicas de supervivencia, y ella – si bien testaruda, orgullosa y con un temperamento fuerte del cual no había dejado de hacer gala desde que se conocían – era un modelo excelente de aprendiz; se movía con agilidad y destreza atípicas para una humana recientemente convertida en parte de la especie a la que él pertenecía desde hacía ya tantos años que no podía recordar cómo era ser un hombre de carne y hueso, cómo era ser mortal.

Dos lobos se corrían el uno al otro, jugando a cazarse, persiguiéndose a ver quién atrapaba a quién primero, en aquella mañana signada por el cruel y nevado invierno de Inglaterra. El lobo negro parecía una mancha rompiendo con la monotonía del paisaje, a diferencia de la loba, que de tan blanco su pelaje se confundía con la nieve.

Los ojos negros del lobo y los ojos azules de la loba se encontraron, se miraron, y sin necesidad de palabras, sólo con el instinto, se entendieron. Se entendían más cuando tomaban la forma de animales y se comunicaban sin necesidad de usar el lenguaje hablado, que cuando se veían obligados a utilizar palabras. Palabras confusas cargadas de ira, bronca, rencor, odio y resentimiento por parte de ella hacia el hombre que la había convertido en _eso_, mezcladas con sentimientos encontrados que iban desde el respeto a la admiración pasando por el embelesamiento hasta llegar al extremo del amor, un amor que ella se negaba a reconocer. Se entendían más cuando se comunicaban con la mirada que cuando de la boca de él salían palabras secas – la mayor parte de las veces órdenes -, palabras cortantes, en las cuales no siempre pasaba disimulada la culpa que sentía por haberle hecho _eso_, por haberla transformado en una más de la manada para aprovecharse de su ingenio, de sus dones, de su inteligencia que les serían más útiles a los de su especie que a los humanos.

Los ojos negros del lobo y los ojos azules de la loba se encontraron. Se miraron. Los separaba al uno de la otra una distancia que no superaría los dos o tres metros. Brillaron las pupilas oscuras del macho y refulgieron las pupilas claras de la hembra, y se entendieron sin emitir sonido alguno.

Estaba amaneciendo, ya era hora de regresar. Con la llegada del sol acababa el entrenamiento, con la llegada del sol regresaban a la finca de los Buchanan.

Como si estuvieran coordinados un cuerpo con el otro, recuperaron la forma humana al mismo tiempo, pasando de lobo y loba a hombre y mujer.

"Nada mal para una novata, O'Brian" murmuró él en lo que podría haberse considerado un tono burlón mientras emprendían el regreso colina abajo, ambos vestidos con ropas abrigadas y gruesas botas de piel que borraban las marcas dejadas sobre la nieve por sus pezuñas. El cabello de ella – rubio lavandina, lacio, largo hasta los hombros – estaba húmedo, y también lo estaba el de él, de un color dorado como el trigo y demasiado corto como para proteger a sus orejas del viento que soplaba con ferocidad.

"Soy capaz de mucho más que esto, Bauer" masculló ella en respuesta.


	6. Pausa

**Pausa**

La habitación era imponente; su techo alto en forma de bóveda estaba forrado de un suave terciopelo violeta claro que recordaba al color del que se tiñe el cielo antes de que las primeras luces del amanecer penetren por completo la negrura de la noche y capturarla para reducirla a nada. De él colgaba una antiquísima araña de bronce, donde delgadas velas de cera emitían una luz que rompía con la penumbra en la que el enorme cuarto estaba sumido. Sobre la totalidad del suelo se extendía una mullida alfombra en tono borgoña, tan antigua como la finca misma, lisa y sencilla, sin ornamento alguno que corrompiera su simpleza. En lugar de paredes, habían sido empotrados donde ellas deberían haber estado libreros de lustroso roble. Cada uno de ellos, con al menos treinta estantes de gruesa madera, llenos de libros encuadernados en costosos cuero o piel, a cuyos gordísimos lomos estaban cocidas con hilo de oro miles de páginas dentro de las cuales se hallaban escritos los secretos y conocimientos más profundos de la Historia; pequeñas placas de plata gravadas marcaban el comienzo y el final de las múltiples secciones en las que los tomos estaban divididos de acuerdo a los temas que trataran, pero todos ellos eran igual de importantes, igual de únicos, igual de intrigantes, igual de valiosos, no por su precio en oro, si no por la información que contenían.

A un costado, sentada en su butaca favorita estaba una mujer de cabello rubio como el trigo, largo y lacio hasta los hombros. Sus labios rosáceos y resecos eran una línea fina curvada en lo que podría haberse descripto como una mueca de concentración y reflexión supinas, mientras ella miraba sin ver con sus ojos de un azul intenso que a quienes observaran dentro de ellos recordaba al del océano en invierno. Sus manos y rostro de piel blanca como la leche, estaban surcados por arrugas, y cruzaba el centro de su palma izquierda una cicatriz cuya forma recordaba a la de una medialuna. El dolor aún fresco, a pesar del siglo que la separaba de la fría madrugada en la que la daga de plata se había hundido en esa zona dejando una marca para siempre, sólo comparable en profundidad y significado con el tajo en su vientre. Esas heridas para los de su raza no sanaban con la misma facilidad que las provocadas por el zarpazo de otro lobo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo: duraban eternamente, eran recuerdos de las batallas libradas, y con el paso del tiempo se intensificaban en lugar de desaparecer.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, trayendo consigo destellos del pasado; imágenes frescas de un presente muy reciente, suposiciones sobre un futuro que se cernía sobre ella y los de su especie. Un futuro aterrador plagado de peligros, complicaciones, seres malvados y conspiraciones destructivas que no sólo amenazaban a los que se transformaban bajo la luz de su cómplice la luna, si no a los hijos del hombre, los de carne y hueso que del polvo surgían y al polvo estaban destinados a volver, cuando la arena acabara de resbalar por los cristales de sus relojes, marcando la hora de que los hilos invisibles que los aferraban a la Tierra como si de títeres se tratara fueran cortados.

La puerta se abrió, despacio, y alguien ingresó a la biblioteca, interrumpiendo su pausa en mitad de la mañana. Los pasos del recién llegado amortiguados por la mullida alfombra no hubieran alcanzado el oído de un simple mortal, pero sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados que los de cualquier persona normal; su gusto, tacto, olfato, vista y audición eran mucho más sensibles, entrenados para percibirlo todo.

Levantó la cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de un hombre de ojos tan claros que parecían blancos, como dos pedazos de iceberg flotando en el helado mar. Era alto, delgado, y tenía el cabello corto entrecano, de un gris perlado. Vestía una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón negro, además de zapatos negros, y sus manos grandes de dedos largos estaban enfundadas en gruesos guantes del mismo color.

Estaba ya completamente fuera de ese aire pensativo que la envolvía siempre que se perdía dentro suyo contemplando posibilidades, teorías, revolviendo memorias, analizando respuestas, cuestionándose acciones (propias y de otros), tratando de dar con la ecuación cuya resolución llevaría a entender acertijos y enigmas que durante miles de años no habían sido más que enormes dudas sobre las cuales la sangre de muchos había sido derramada. Miraba a su esposo con atención, escrudiñando su semblante severo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo no encaja: faltaba la sonrisa en la que siempre se curvaban sus labios, y en su mirada había algo que ella no lograba descifrar pero que decididamente no podía indicar nada bueno.

"Algo anda mal" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y la voz de la mujer había sonado firme y convencida cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca.

El hombre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego, con un tono profundo y un inglés americano teñido del acento británico, al que se había acostumbrado en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí, dio a su esposa una explicación breve pero concisa:

"La Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles ha sido atacada. Una bomba. Diecinueve muertos. Más de cincuenta heridos, la mitad de ellos en estado crítico"

La mujer se incorporó despacio, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, hasta quedar erguida en toda su estatura.

"Es evidente que el trabajo fue llevado a cabo por hombres mortales dirigidos por la mano de una organización traidora de vampiros u hombres lobo, pero dudo que se imaginen la magnitud de esto" se adelantó a ahondar antes de que Karen tuviera oportunidad de comenzar con inquisiciones "Deben pensar que se trata de un grupo terrorista que quiere mermar las capacidades de reacción de una agencia del gobierno ante un ataque mayor"

"¿Son deducciones tuyas?" Karen entrecerró los ojos ", ¿o acaso NSA cuenta con indicios de que eso sucederá?"

"NSA tiene la firme sospecha de que un ataque inminente está gestándose. La bomba en la CTU fue sólo un aviso, una manera de distraernos, de dejar fuera de juego a agentes y mentes valiosas que podrían ayudarnos a impedir esto, una manera de avisarnos que están preparándose para hacer jaque al rey. Es claro que traman algo más"

Se tomó una pequeña pausa para asimilar lo que Bill estaba explicándole, dejar que su cerebro lo registrara y procesara, analizándolo, procesándolo. Pasados unos segundos, Karen dijo con naturalidad, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo tan simple como la elección del menú para el siguiente evento de caridad que organizarían en los jardines de la finca:

"Supongo que David Palmer ha dado la orden de reclutar a hombres lobos y vampiros alrededor del mundo. Después de lo sucedido la última vez, necesita a los mejores formando un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte para detener cualquier movimiento de manos enemigas"

"Así es" Bill asintió con la cabeza.

Fue su turno de hacer una pausa. Desvió la mirada un instante, posándola sobre la alfombra borgoña, buscando las palabras indicadas para dar forma a sus pensamientos de la manera correcta. Volvió a mirar a Karen – las pupilas azul intenso encontrándose con esas dos tan claras que parecían blancas – y dijo:

"Jack insiste en que Chloe podría sernos útil, en que deberíamos llevarla" su tono era calmo y, si Karen no lo hubiera conocido tan bien, habría apostado a que estaba dubitativo, hesitando, como si temiera que la aprendiza que habían acogido en su finca luego de que Bauer la convirtiera en una de ellos, aún no estuviera lista para entrar al combate en tiempos de guerra sangrienta.

"¿Cuál es tu opinión?" Karen inquirió, apelando a la sabiduría de su marido, aunque sabía bien que estaban corriendo en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj: el tiempo era un lujo que no podía darse el gusto de desperdiciar intercambiando puntos de vista respecto a las habilidades de Chloe, mucho menos hundiéndose – como Bill lo estaba – en esa tendencia suya a proteger tanto a la joven mujer a la que habían llegado a querer como a una hija en los breves meses que habían convivido con ella.

"A Bauer no le importa derramar sangre inocente, mucho menos la de O'Brian…" masculló.

Su esposa lo interrumpió:

"No te pregunté tu opinión sobre Bauer, pregunté tu opinión sobre Chloe"

Otra pequeña pausa.

Una pausa que pareció eterna, pero que no se extendió por más de unos segundos.

"Chloe podría colaborar esta vez" sentenció Bill Buchanan "Nuestro aporte va a ser desde los cuarteles generales que el país tiene en Londres, por lo cual no va a estar en contacto directo con ningún hombre lobo o vampiro enemigo"

_A menos que decidan atacar a otros puntos estratégicos que los Estados Unidos tienen ubicados alrededor del mundo_ pensó Karen, pero decidió callar.

"Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa"

El matrimonio abandonó la biblioteca en silencio, ambos con la cabeza erguida y paso decidido, sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, con el pulso acelerado y la sensación de que aquél sería otro de esos días largos durante los cuales encontrar el instante adecuado para tomar una pausa resultaría imposible.

Karen Hayes-Buchanan cerró la puerta de la biblioteca detrás de sí.

Su intención había sido pasar la mañana revisando el viejo libro, intentando descifrar algo que los otros hubieran pasado por alto, algo que quizá ella notaría, algo que haría una diferencia, algo que daría forma a la última pieza de ese misterio, aquella que no encontraban, aquella que era necesaria para…

Con un gesto de la cabeza ahuyentó cualquier rastro de los planes que había ideado para ese día.

La pobre aún seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba comida como los mortales; aún no se acostumbraba a que su cuerpo no era el mismo, a que funcionaba de forma distinta a como lo había hecho durante los primeros treinta y dos años de una vida, que se había vuelto eterna en el momento en que la convirtieron en parte de la manada. Karen suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, que quedaba en la planta baja de la finca, donde sabía Chloe estaría desayunado luego de su sesión de entrenamiento con Jack.

Hizo una pausa antes de entrar.

Y luego irrumpió en la habitación que se escondía detrás de la pesada puerta de lustrada madera.


End file.
